dungeickafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Mercelia
Princess Mercelia is a main heroine character in the Dungeicka series and one of the five main characters in First Trilogy, she is the second person after Skolin to join in Paltaur's team. Princess Mercelia is an extremely beautiful young woman who serves as the princess of the royal family of Erstul. She is nicknamed Mercy after her merciful behavior, she is also the oldest member in Paltaur's group and the first female in the group. Appearance Princess Mercelia wears a light blue princess dress that is transparent to show her legs and she wears a normal silver tiara on her head, she also wears golden high heels on her feet and she wears dark pink lipstick. She has milky white skin, she has long shining blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back area and she has big bright blue eyes that are as beautiful as herself. She is considered one of the most or if not the most beautiful woman in the whole world of Dungeicka in that almost every resident in Erstul and Dungeicka admire her and adore her dearly. Personality Princess Mercelia has a personality like a normal princess who is always calm and joyful and only sometimes resorts to any other angry or sad personality when certain things happen only to go back to her normal personality after, She is also very intelligent which goes perfect with her beauty. Story Princess Mercelia plays a very important role in all of Dungeicka, she is usually the head of every activity that is held by the Erstul kingdom and royal family. She is a bit of a damsel in distress like most princesses in fantasy stories, she is targeted as a perfect kidnapping victim from certain villains, it is mainly shown in First Trilogy with Lord Grantham and King Cyverax. The first time she is kidnapped on screen is when Paltaur and the group first enter in the forbidden kingdom of Dortane and the demon dragon Shaderox suddenly comes to them and steals her out of the party and takes her to their castle, but it isn't long until Paltaur and friends come to the rescue. Another time she is kidnapped is when King Cyverax merges with Shaderox to become Shaderox-Supreme and he grabs her with his tail and goes up to the balcony of the castle, Paltaur and the group than go up to save her again. Some villains with a more extremely sinister personal even have a fiendish desire and that is to have Princess Mercelia as a slave since she does have a maid like personal and she helps each resident of Erstul and Dungeicka and treats them with care and dignity. Another reason is that she even can't help but help out some human villains as long as it doesn't lead to anything to harmful or anyone including her own death. One of her main jobs is to keep a good balance of everything in the land of Erstul, it's her duty to keep Erstul and Dungeicka safe. At the end of First Trilogy, Princess Mercelia mysteriously disappears without a trace. It is later revealed that she has been kidnapped and is being held captive in a large cage by an unknown force somewhere underground. At one point in First Trilogy, Paltaur and his group decide to leave Princess Mercelia to watch a falling waterfall in a beach area to be on the lookout for a specific crab-like enemy as it may come out of the waterfall.